Bonding over Writing
by RiceballNinja
Summary: Harry and Hermione write a wonderful story together! Friendship, a little bit of humor, etc. One-shot! R&R! Enjoy


**'Lo! Now, I don't know where I was going with this piece...so it might be a little confusing. Personally I think the ending was a bit rushed. Please review and tell me what you think! Your opinion means a lot to me! ^.^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter =(  
Enjoy~**

* * *

"Poke, poke, poke." said Harry as he poked Hermione, his friend. "Poke, poke, poke."

"Yes Harry?" she asked. She was trying to read a book for crying out loud! They were sitting in the mostly empty Common Room.

"I'm bored." answered the raven as he continued to poke Hermione.

"Do your homework." replied Hermione. She gave up on reading her book, it was no use. Harry wasn't going to stop until he wasn't bored anymore.

"I already did," said Harry with a bored tone.

"Study." whispered Hermione; she was starting to lose her patience.

"Wait!" shouted Harry Potter suddenly. He sounded excited.

"What?"

"I have an idea! We should write a story!" exclaimed Harry. Hermione looked thoughtful; this might actually be a good idea.

"Harry! That is a brilliant idea! Here I'll give you some paper and a quill. Go ahead and start." she told him. Now, she could read without getting distracted by Harry.

"Huh? No...we should write it together!" insisted the Potter. He wanted it to be a way of bonding between the two. Something they could do when they wanted or when they were bored.

"Harry," began Hermione. "You can write it by yourself. I'll check over it when you're done."

"No, I want to do it together!" Harry insisted again. The raven pouted on his spot on the couch. To him, this was so unfair. He wanted to bond with Hermione!

"Oh, Harry!" She paused, "Fine. But, we do this my way."

"Okay! What's the story going to be about?" Harry smiled at her. She weakly smiled back; Harry was a little troublesome sometimes.

"How about we start with brainstorming?" Harry nodded vigorously. "You will give me ideas, and I will write them down."

"Uh...um...maybe a unicorn meets a panda in a magical forest?" asked the raven unsure. He had no idea on what their story should be about.

"No. Harry, just think about what you like, and we'll put it together." said Hermione. She smiled encouragingly at him. This helped Harry and he started to do what she told him to do.

"I like chocolate frogs and quidditch. I like drumming too!" exclaimed Harry. This was easier than he thought!

"Okay, what else do you like?" asked Hermione when she was finished writing. She glanced up at her best friend. This story was a good excuse to learn things about Harry.

"I like flying and_ normal_ jelly beans." said Harry.

"Alright. Now, I tell you what I like, and you write." instructed Hermione. She passed the paper and quill to her best friend. He hesitated before accepting the items.

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Harry with energy full in his voice, he turned to Hermione and smiled.

"I like reading, freshly cut grass, and animals. Oh! Also, freedom." listed the brunette at once. Harry quickly wrote all of it before he forgot anything.

"I got it! Now what?" asked Harry curiously. His green eyes looked up at Hermione with interest. He was really into writing the story together.

"Now we think up of what should happen and how we are going to end the story." said Hermione, she looked thoughtful.

"Hm…okay. What should happen?"

"I…don't know." sighed the girl. This was more difficult than she thought. Silence filled the air, which proved to be awkward. Harry sighed and started to tap his finger on the table.

"There is a boy and a girl, they are best friends…um…and they are on an adventure to find chocolate frogs! Instead, they find talking animals that can fly! The animals offer them a ride home, but they crash on the way their! They crash into freshly cut grass and an old man chases them off…that's all I got." Harry said rather slowly, he was making this up as he said it.

"Harry, that's not going to work. But we're getting somewhere now!" Hermione sounded apologetic. She patted Harry on the head.

After many hours of writing and erasing, their story was complete! It told a tale of two wonderful friends on an adventure to discover the truth about the supernatural. Hermione and Harry were both very satisfied by their story, and decided to read it to Ron.

"Ronald, sit down. We want you to hear our story." said Hermione, standing in front of him. She looked very delighted.

"Oh, all right." Ron sighed, but sat down next to Harry.

"It's not that bad. We worked very hard on it." Harry laughed. Hermione sent them a look that clearly said, "Be quiet." She then began to recite the wonderful tale they wrote together. In the end, Ronald gave them a standing ovation.

Harry and Hermione grew closer that day and soon began to write more stories. They later published a book of magical bedtime stories. It became a hit and they got lots of money!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review/comment below! =]  
Have a nice day. Bye.**


End file.
